<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The song that saved him by GothamLioness1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983977">The song that saved him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1'>GothamLioness1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My works for the ATLA rarepair challenge 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freedom fighters as family, Jet Lives (Avatar), POV Jet (Avatar), Pre-Relationship, Serious Injuries, Short One Shot, don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that, it's not graphic though, than I realized that I didn't quite no what to do next, the romance is so much more subtle than I meant it to be, this was going to be longer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to die. But against all odds he survived.</p><p>And it was all thanks to a girl named Song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet &amp; Longshot &amp; Smellerbee, Jet/Song (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My works for the ATLA rarepair challenge 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The song that saved him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well... here's some Jetong (Is that their ship name?) that I made for the Avatar rare pair challenge. It was meant to be romantic and longer but I ran out of ideas pretty early on. Sorry?</p><p>Anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when I woke up in a daze.</p><p>Everything was blurry, but above me I thought I could make out a woman. She appeared to be standing over me and muttering something I couldn’t quite grasp.</p><p>After a little bit my vision started to clear a bit as did my hearing.</p><p>“...I think he’s waking up,” the girl said. She had brown hair and eyes with light skin. She appeared to be wearing a pink robe and holding a plant of some sort.</p><p>“...what happened?” I rasped.</p><p>She gave a sweet smile and said, “You’ve been out for a while. Apparently you underwent a serious injury in combat, and your friends took you here to see me.”</p><p>That’s when it all came flooding back to me.</p><p>Going to Ba Sing Se, meeting Lee, Learning him and his uncle were fire nation, being captured by the Dai Lee, Brainwashed, breaking free and confronting Long Feng, but being hit by the rock.</p><p>I groaned, realizing that a headache was coming in. I was about to say something, when two other figures ran to me, and scooped me into a hug.</p><p>I could recognize the two anywhere. One, the younger one was Smellerbee. She had a brown bob which was pushed back a bit by a blue headband. She had dark eyes, light skin and cheeks with red markings on the sides. She wore black, but her chest was covered by a red armour plate. Along with that she had a brown belt and short blue fabric which stuck out behind her. She also had white gloves and blue boots. The older one was a boy called Longshot. He had porcelain skin, brown eyes, and black hair. On his head there was a tan pointed hat which was strapped onto his chin. He wore a blue and white shirt with matching pants, as well as a short cape-like red fabric around his neck down the start of his back and light blue boots.</p><p>“Jet!” Smellerbee exclaimed, “ You’re alive!”</p><p>I forced a smile, “Of course I’m alive. I promised Katara I would be fine, remember?”</p><p>She just shook her head, before turning to the first girl, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>The other woman shrugged, “Just doing my job!”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, and she said “Oh I suppose I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Song, I work at the farming village hospital we’re in right now. Your friends brought you here after you suffered some internal bleeding.”</p><p>“Well then thank you.” I replied. “For everything. But I should probably be going.” I strained myself to get off the bed, but failed.</p><p>“Like I said before, you had internal bleeding, something which is nearly always deadly. It’s a miracle you’re recovering at all, so you need to stay here for more time.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to argue, but closed after failing to figure out any counterpoints.</p><p>“How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Almost four months.”</p><p>“Four months?!”</p><p>Song nodded solemnly.</p><p>“That said, it’s a miracle you’re awake right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if you started to-”</p><p>Before she could finish everything started to turn black again, and I felt myself groaning.</p><p>“-go back to sleep.” She finished hurrying to gently push me back to my laying position before I fell into it.</p><p>As the world turned to black, the last thing I heard was a “Sweet dreams” before she placed a kiss on my forehead. After that I fell back into a state of unconsciousness, already internally impatient to open my eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>